


American Idiot

by LaughingFreak



Series: The Kataoka-Ukai Experience [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, jamming out, poor tanba, young wild and free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Kataoka goes to his office only to find his partner rocking out to some American band.





	American Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, it's a part three....enjoy ;)
> 
> Also, I was listening to this album after years of not doing so and all I could think about was Keishin rocking out to this because it was his band back in his teenage years.
> 
> (I also picture him and Saeko jamming out to this in their cars when they finally do meet XD)

Kataoka knew that his partner was coming up for the weekend; he knew that because it was planned a couple weeks ago between them. It was going to be the first time in a couple months that they were able to. And it had been a long couple months with him training the team, getting the promising first years ready for their first game of the season. There were a few kinks that were left in them that he was sure would get straightened out once they tasted their first game and get on the field.

Though he knew of his partner coming he wasn’t expecting for him to be waiting for him at the school, yet alone for him to be in his office playing some American rock band. Or for him to be singing along as he relaxed back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk, careful of the documents stacked up. His feet moved along to the music.

The song wasn’t even a bit familiar to him as he opened the door and caught the other man’s attention.

“Keishin, what in the world are you listening to?” asked Kataoka as he made his way into the office and set his bag down on the chair across from the blond. The only real reason that no one’s complained about the noise that he knew for sure would have gotten attention was because he moved his office to one of the empty rooms near the locker rooms.

Apparently, it was a good idea in the long run.

Said blond dropped his feet from the desk and grinned at him. “It’s my old Green Day album, American Idiot. I just found it stored away and decided to listen to it. Brings back memories from middle school, I haven’t been able to stop listening to it for the past week.”

“Your parents must have hated your music choice then,” said the coach as he lean against the desk, arms loosely crossed over his chest.

Keishin laughed. “They couldn’t understand why I would listen to something I couldn’t understand for the life of them.”

“And do you understand what they’re saying?” asked Kataoka with a raised eyebrow. He had to agree with his partner’s parents because the way the artist sang, if you want to call it that, could barely be understood with how he sang. He wondered if Americans had as much trouble understanding the singer as he did.

He nodded sagely and said, “After much replaying and looking up lyrics.”

Kataoka shook his head with a snort. The track changed and it was just as fast paced as the previous one. “I thought you were going to meet me at the apartment.”

Keishin shrugged. “I would have, but Rei told me that someone decided to hold practice later than he said he would.”

Ah. “I’ll remember to tell you next time.” He wasn’t sorry, but then again, the other man didn’t seem all that upset either.

The blind waved it off and said, “You have a game coming up, it’s no big deal, but that would be appreciated.”

The blessing of having someone that was involved in sports and understood the dedication and love for it. They may not be involved in the same sports, but all passionate players held the same understanding.

He watched as the younger man stood to his feet and stretched before making his way over to the coach, pressing against him leisurely as he wrapped his arms loosely over his shoulders. The coach uncrossed his arms and wrapped them lightly over the other’s waist.

When their lips met the kiss was slow and lazy. The tightness of his shoulders from a long day loosened and body unfurling into relaxation. He hummed when Keishin pulled away and rested his forehead against his shoulder. Kataoka stroked his back.

They just held and stayed wrapped around each other for a while as the song continued to play. Part of the song has already passed and the older man was pretty sure the melody or beat has changed once already. He was pretty sure that this was third time, but he couldn’t guarantee that if you paid him. Music was not something he was knowledgeable about, so he was the worst person to ask.

Eventually the track went onto the next track and almost as soon as it started he felt the man in his arms start bobbing his head to the beat of the song. As soon as Keishin started getting into the song he pulled away and moving his body to the song, slightly head banging without going crazy about it and singing along.

Kataoka smiled and re-crossed his arms as he watched the blond enjoy the music. There a faint blush on his cheeks and a smile and the coach took in the image with amusement.

The song had a catchy beat and he made the mistake of tapping his foot to the beat. As soon as Keishin saw it a mischievous grin made its way onto his face and he only had a moment of dread that landed like a rock in his stomach before he was grabbed and pulled into dancing with him. Kataoka was not a dancer and he knew this was a disaster of an idea before he even knew it was going to happen.

“Catchy, right? Jam out with me,” said Keishin, not letting go of the older man even as the man tried to step back.

“I’d rather just watch you,” he answered, trying to be sly.

“What? Don’t think you can do better than me?” He raised an eyebrow. “Too tired in your old age?”

There was a challenge in his tone and something in him perked up at it. But there was also the part of him that liked the teasing and the stubbornness of not letting Kataoka get out this.

So when Kataoka started moving with Keishin, though much stiffer and reserved, it earned him a laugh from the younger man. The laugh was full of mirth and delight and it warmed the man that he was able to bring that out of his partner.

When Keishin caught his breath from laughing he smirked at him and said, “Guess you can keep up with me.”

Kataoka swooped in and pulled the other man into a heated kiss that surprised the blond and got a gasp out of him. He swallowed that gasp and Keishin was quick to return the kiss as their tongues connected, the blond grabbing onto the hair on the back of the coach’s head.

They broke apart for air and there was a smirk on the coach’s face as he stared down at his breathless partner. “I’m sure that was never in question, truly.”

“I’m sure you two want to continue this, but maybe you should when you get home. Poor Tanba is traumatized,” said a female voice.

The two didn’t jump apart, but they did look towards the door and found Rei standing there with an amused look on her face, a hand on her cocked hip. Seeing her there didn’t really faze the two men, but then there was the little freshman boy shyly standing in front of her with his face beet red and trying to avoid looking at the two of them but not knowing where to look.

Honestly, Keishin would have laughed if not for the embarrassment of being caught by one of Kataoka’s players.

Kataoka, however, tensed right back up and stepped away from the blond as he stared the two down at the doorway.

Just as the coach was about to say something, whether to his player or to his co-coach was up in the air, the blond coughed and turned to the teenager and said, “Sorry about that, Tanba, forgot you were coming back with how long you were taking.” He went and turned off the boombox, taking out his CD and putting it away. “Let’s go get you stretching and cooling down properly.”

Tanba was a deer in headlights, but he nodded slowly and looked down at the ground. The blond ushered him along saying, “You’re being too rough on your shoulder.” It was the last thing either heard before they left for down the hall.

Rei turned to her fellow coach. “He did knock.”

The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Idiot, indeed,” he grumbled.

She smiled. “As long as you realize that.” She looked at the boombox and raised an eyebrow. “And maybe you should see each other more often so this doesn’t happen again. You two tend to get carried away when around each other.”

He could agree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Keishin: I know you had to have listened to this type of music in your teenage years.
> 
> Tesshin: I did, but I chose bands that sang in a language I understood.
> 
>  
> 
> ...am I the only one that sees it?


End file.
